I'll catch you under the mistletoe
by MrsBabadook
Summary: A Christmas fanfic: Vegeta has to do something he truly hates, will he go on with it or not?


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything._

 _ **Note:**_ _I decided that, because of Christmas coming up very soon, I'd make a nice little B/V oneshot about my favorite holiday. It's nothing too serious, like my other fics, but just a simple, small and lighthearted story._

 _For those who aren't familiar with my writing yet, please do know that English isn't my native language, Dutch is. So if I make some grammar/spelling mistakes, I apologize in advance._

 _And of course, I really want to wish you all a very merry Christmas and a happy 2016! Enjoy yourselves ^^_

 _So sit back, relax and I hope you like my sweet little fanfic: ''I'll catch you under the mistletoe''_

 _Update: Even though I'm Dutch, I noticed some horrendous spelling mistakes, I really had to fix those, so that's why I've post this fic again._

'You know dad, I really don't think that this is a very good idea.'

Trunks Briefs, twelve years old, is standing with his arms crossed in a very Vegeta-like manner, watching his father. One lavender colored eyebrow cocked up and a skeptical look reflecting in his clear blue eyes. The boy might have looked impressive, _might_ , if it wasn't for the knit Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Christmas sweater his mother forced him to wear this morning.

Vegeta quickly glances at the boy, but then turns back around again, proceeding with his actions 'I will not have _your_ mother make a fool of me boy. I have dealt with a lot of embarrassing things since I've known her and I've accepted all of them, maybe not with ease all the time, but at the end I still did it. But this?!'

Vegeta looks back at Trunks again and violently shakes his head with a disgusted look plastered all over his face 'This goes too far boy! I do have my dignity you know? Because in the end, I'm still the prince of all Sa…'

'Yeaaah, yeaaah…we all know dad. You're the prince of all Saiyans, the most powerful and proud species in the universe and you will not let a simple and weak human overtake you.' Trunks throws his father a bored look and Vegeta gives a low grunt in response 'You should respect your father a little bit more boy…'

Trunks just sniffs while placing his hands on his sides 'I thought you just specifically said that I'm more my mother's child…'

'You little punk, can't you go bother that little brat of Kakarot instead of me?' Vegeta flares his nostrils while glaring at his son, a small but very clear vein throbbing on his forehead.

Trunks shrugs his shoulders in response 'Nah, Goten is out with his mother today. She kind of forced him, he had to go Christmas shopping with both her and his father…sooo…' an evil little grin appears on Trunks his face while he looks at his father 'I guess you're stuck with me dad...'

Vegeta grunts, crosses his arms and quietly observes the boy for a couple of seconds 'You know kid, I can still _force_ you to leave me alone…'

Trunks shoots him a sickly sweet smile and shakes his head 'I don't think so father, unless you want me to tell mom what you're doing here that is and you know that she's probably not going to react too well.'

Vegeta's eye twitches a bit as he hears the boys words, the vein on his forehead now almost throbbing painfully. He can only imagine her reaction and that isn't a very pleasant idea. Especially now that she's pregnant again and there are hormones flying all over the place and not always in a good way. No…if she discovers what he's doing she'll probably bawl her eyes out before turning complete psycho on him…this is her favorite holiday after all. Vegeta just glares at Trunks who looks back at his father with quite the satisfied look in his eyes. Vegeta mumbles through clenched teeth 'You truly are a child of your mother…you evil little monster'

Trunks nods happily with a huge smile spread on his face 'Best of both worlds dad, the very best.'

'Hmpf, you're even just as cocky as she is.' Vegeta then turns his back to Trunks again to face his still unfinished task, debating with himself what to do exactly so the woman can't put the blame on him for anything. He needs to figure out something and he needs to figure it out soon before the woman comes in and discovers what he's doing, he seriously doubts that he's able to handle the consequences of that.

Trunks just watches his father and shakes his head in disapproval while leaning against the wall with his arms crossed again 'Seriously dad, why do you act like this is something so horrible? It's not like the world is ending or anything. Besides, you should be used to it by now, she does this every year and if I may remind you…'

'No you may not.' Vegeta turns his gaze back at his son again and gives him the ''evil'' eye.

Trunks however, completely untouched by this, proceeds with what he was about to say 'She does this every year and every year you try to escape it and every year you eventually still end up standing under the mistletoe with her, looking just as ridiculous as the rest of the family' He then unfolds one arm to observe his nails before continuing 'So why not give up? This is probably the only battle that you can't win.'

Vegeta grunts by hearing his sons words and looks at him through narrowed eyes with fists balled and the vein back on his forehead again, throbbing like never before. 'You better learn your place boy, as a _true_ full blooded _Elite_ Saiyan I never give up!' Vegeta watches his son's face and suddenly smirks, his whole stature relaxing why he does so 'The fact that you gave up so easily is just that weak human side of yours, besides…aren't you the slightest bit embarrassed? I would if I were you…'

Trunks cocks up one eyebrow curiously as he listens to his father, he then tilts his head and looks thoroughly at him…something in his father's attitude suddenly changed and he doesn't know if he's really liking it 'What do you mean….?'

Vegeta's smirk turns even wider as he crosses his arms and looks down at his son, an arrogant though satisfied look reflecting in his pitch black eyes 'Well _Trunks_ …my son…it would be such an embarrassing event if all of your friends at school would get to see the result of your mothers…attack…you see, even I know how to make a picture…boy…'

Trunks watches his father with wide eyes, his face suddenly very pale as he swallows away a lump of pure terror and nervousness in his throat 'You wouldn't…' he mumbles with a soft squeaky voice.

Vegeta just grins, an amused look on his face 'Don't dare me boy, now leave me alone…or else…'

Trunks glares at his father, turns around and walks away quickly without looking back, but before walking out the door he opens his mouth 'You might have won the battle _father_ , but you will not win the war!' He then proceeds walking out the door with his head held high.

Vegeta watches him leave, a dark look plastered on his face while his arms are still crossed and he slowly shaking his head 'We will see Trunks…we will see…'

 _Christmas day…_

'I told you that she would win.'

'Shut up.'

It's a cold Christmas day, probably a perfect Christmas day. Snow is slowly falling down outside in beautiful and magical looking flakes. Inside of the Briefs house, the fire in the fireplace is softly crackling, spreading comfortable warmth throughout the living the room and joyful classic Christmas songs are softly playing in the background. The Christmas tree is being the center of attention, with its gorgeous red and silver decorations and warm light shining while the mouthwatering smells of gingerbread and hot cocoa are quickly spreading themselves from the kitchen to the living quarters.

Yes, Christmas is finally here and Bulma Briefs is looking to be very satisfied about this. Her cheeks flushed, one hand covering her very pregnant belly while running around arranging some last minute things before the moment supreme.

'So dad, how did she find out?'

Vegeta throws Trunks a pissed look, crosses his arms and looks away before answering 'She caught me.'

Trunks just grins and shakes his head while placing his hands on his sides 'So…what did she threaten you with this year?'

Vegeta's eye starts to twitch and his old friend, the throbbing vein on his forehead, returns again 'That she would send this picture to everyone we know…'

'Don't forget sitting next to Goku during Christmas dinner dear' Bulma smiles sweetly as she walks back into the living room again, a big plate of gingerbread cookies in her hands.

Vegeta grunts 'That too…'

'A sweety, don't be so grumpy, it's Christmas!' Bulma throws him a big smile as she walks to him, softly giggling when she sees Trunks amused face. 'Anyway, I think you look great! I don't know why you have to make such a big fuss about this every year, it's over before you really realize it.'

Vegeta looks at his wife through narrowed eyes 'This _war_ isn't over yet woman…'

'That's okay dear' Bulma walks to her husband and stands next to him and then pulls Trunks in front of them 'You know that this is our last family picture with just the three of us? Next year we'll have a new family member joining! I can't wait!' Bulma looks happily as she pets her belly.

'Next year I swear that I will destroy this absurd looking thing….' Vegeta mumbles.

'Next year you will just loose this battle again dad…' Trunks mumbles, trying to hold in his laughter.

'Shut up boy.'

Bulma just smiles and shakes her head before looking up to see if the mistletoe is hanging in place, when she sees it does she calls out to her mother 'Mom, we're ready for our picture now!'

Vegeta sighs and watches how Panchy hops inside with the camera in her hands, cooing about how _cute_ everyone looks before taking the picture. Ridiculous, a Saiyan isn't supposed to look _cute_. Vegeta produces a low growl but then suddenly hears Bulma softly whispering in his ear.

'You know you big tough Saiyan, when it comes to this…I will always win…I will always catch you under the mistletoe like this and you allow it, you let me win, because you love me.' She then kisses his cheek just as Panchy makes the photo.

Vegeta shrugs his shoulders and looks at his beautiful wife standing next to him with a soft smile on her face. She's probably right. He may not like it, but he does let her win, for the reason she just stated. He loves her and he wants to make her happy…

Even if it means that this is the only battle he will always give up on: Wearing that horrible knit Christmas sweater with a Christmas tree on it that is able to light up.

Fin


End file.
